Fathers
by medotcomslashme
Summary: Things don't go quite as planned for Voldemort on Halloween 1981. the end result? A whole different Hary. AU. Marauder!Harry. Haphne.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is a new story idea that was bouncing around in my head today, so I'm going to write chapter 1, and see how it goes. Let me know what you think.**

In a quaint cottage sat three people, a mother, a father, and their young child. Currently, the father was sitting with the child on his lap, while the mother watched fondly. It was late, past 9, and the women stood, saying "James, let me put him to bed." The man, James, nodded, stood up, and passed the babe to the women. She took the child upstairs, and laid him in his crib. She leaned over the walls of the crib, and kissed the child on his head, saying "Goodnight, my beautiful baby Harry."

She walked back downstairs, and took a seat next to James on the couch. They sat quietly for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. After a while, the woman turned to James, and said "I can't keep doing this, James. Eventually he'll find us. I know the fidelius is supposed to be unbeatable, but I can't shake this feeling I have. Peter has been acting weird lately. I'm scared, James, scared that we won't be able to save Harry." James enveloped his wife in a hug, saying "Don't worry, Lily, everything will be ok. I think Peter is just under a lot of stress lately."

Suddenly, a wailing alarm sounded. Cursing, James flew off the couch, waving his wand in complicated patterns as he ran to the door. "Lily, run upstairs, take Harry and get out of here," He shouted. Lily seemed to want to protest, but he cut her off. "Now, Lily!" She looked at him wistfully, and then nodded, running up the stairs into the nursery where she had laid Harry only minutes earlier. He had been woken from his sleep by the shouted, and had begun crying. She pulled him into her arms and tapped the bracelet she wore. It was her emergency portkey, and should have taken her to an old bunker in Russia, that, upon entry, would have locked down wards and prevented anyone else from coming in. unfortunately, nothing happened. A feeling of dread coursed through Lily; she knew that if her portkey wasn't working, they had set up anti-portkey and apparition wards.

Downstairs, James was sweating from the effort of keeping his wards up against Voldemort. He was determined to give Lily as much time as possible to get away. Suddenly, the door glowed red, and he jumped out of the way to avoid the explosion that followed. He dove over the couch just as the door blew inwards. He looked over the back of the couch to see a pale, skeletal man with red eyes walk through his door. Following behind the man, with his head bowed, was the one person James had entrusted the safety of his family to. "Well done, Wormtail. You have served me well." The red-eyed man said. "Thank you, my lord," said Peter Pettigrew. James saw red. He couldn't contain his rage at the man he once called a friend. Jumping up from his position behind the couch, he shouted "REDUCTO!" the violent red curse flew past Voldemort, who had erected a shield, and hit Pettigrew in the chest, throwing him out of the house. While Voldemort was momentarily distracted by Pettigrew's sudden expulsion, James turned his wand on him. He started firing curses at the dark wizard.

The first curse, another reducto, impacted against the shield Voldemort had raised earlier. The next three curses, all cutting curses, also crashed into the shield. However, the third cutting curse managed to shatter the shield that the Dark Lord had thrown up. By that time, Voldemort was once again focused on James. Responding to the curses flying at him, he began to shoot curse back at James Potter. After nearly a minute of shielding and cursing, he suddenly flicked his wand at the armchair next to James. It immediately flew towards the man, and knocked him down. Voldemort quickly summoned his wand, and flew into his hand. "James," He said. "I've been wanting to talk to you for quite some time. You see, you've quite the thorn in my side for several years. You _and_ young Mr. Black. The fact that you have faced me three times and lived speaks volumes. That in and of itself is proof of you prowess. As much as I would like to kill you for having the audacity to oppose me, I also am in need of loyal death eaters of your caliber. So I shall not kill you. You will have to forgive me if I stun you while o go and kill your mudblood wife and abomination son. Stupefy!" James slumped, unconscious.

Reveling in his victory, Voldemort slowly made his way up the stairs. When he arrived at the nursery, he saw the women standing protectively in front of the crib, which held the young child. "Brave, but unnecessary," said Voldemort. "You need not tell me to go through you to get to the whelp, you both shall die tonight." She raised her wand, but before she could utter a spell, he said "Avada kedavra." With a cold thump, Lily Potter fell to the floor, dead. Harry started to cry. "Worry not, child. You shall see her soon. And soon, my immortality shall be complete. Avada kedavra!" Voldemort watched in slow motion as his spell raced towards the child. Just as it would have impacted its forehead, there was a golden flash, and suddenly the spell was flying back at him. This was so unexpected that Voldemort could only watch as the acid green light of the killing curse hit him in the chest, and then everything faded.

-0-

Only minutes later, a man no older than 21 appeared in the street, distraught. He rushed into the house, and upon seeing his longtime friend lying unmoving, he ran over to him and wept. He put his hand on his friend's chest, only to feel a heartbeat, and it rise up and down. He quickly whipped out his wand, and cast "Enervate" on James. When James woke up, he saw his brother in all but blood sitting across from him, tear tracks marring his face. Jumping up, he shouted "LILY?" not waiting for a response; he blew past his friend, flying up the stairs, to the nursery. He ran into the nursery, his friend behind him. Seeing both his wife and son lying soundlessly was too much for James, and he broke down crying. As he cried, his friend came and hugged him. "James, what happened? How did he get in?" asked the man. James sniffled, but said "Wormtail. He told him the secret. I blasted him out the door. Is he still there?" the man shook his head. "No. I didn't see anyone." James hung his head. "Damn. I was hoping he was dead. Sirius?" Sirius released his friend, and said "What, James?" "I need to get out of here, Sirius." Sirius nodded, but asked "What about Lily and Harry?" James looked lost. "I don't know, I can't leave them, but I can't stay."

Sirius didn't say anything. Suddenly, he shifted into his animagus form, a shaggy, black grim. Turning his head back and forth he perked his ears, ran to the crib, and then shifted back. "Padfoot, what are you doing?" James asked. "James, Harry is still alive!" James ran over to the crib, and sure enough, Harry was still breathing. Scooping him up, James noticed a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Pad, take a look at this." When Sirius noticed the scar, he looked confused. "If Voldemort wanted to kill him, he would have used the killing curse. How did he get this mark? And, where is Voldemort? Also, why were you only unconscious?" Sirius asked. James shook his head. "I'll answer all of that later. We need to get out of here. The Muggles are going to notice something happened. I want you to take Harry back to Potter Manor, and stay with him until I come and get you, no one else. I'll move Lily, and then go to Potter Manor." Sirius Nodded, and took Harry from James. He walked out of the room, down the stairs, out of the house, and apperated away. James watched him go from the window, and after he left, turned back to his wife. He swallowed his tears; he didn't have time for them. He picked her up, and followed Sirius's footsteps out of the house. He also apperated away.

Only a few minutes later, an elderly man, wearing what could only be described as the oddest robe in the world, with a long flowing beard appeared in the street. He made his way into the ruined house, but upon finding no one there, he quickly went back to his office. His sensors told him that the wards at Godric's Hollow had failed. He quickly checked the sensor that was telling him Harry was still alive, but for some reason, his location was hidden. Resolving to find out at the ministry, he retired back to his bedchamber.

 **So this was really short, but i want to get this out. i have a plan for the story to be patient with me. im a little frightened at th prospect of juggling 2 stories, but others have done it, so i think i can manage.**

 **review for me.**

 **thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! I'm Back. Sorry about the long wait, but it was finals, and then my computer needed work, so no writing for me. I just got it back today. Anyway, here is more of the prologue for Fathers.

Some people have expressed their distaste for the way I have several people talking in the same paragraph. I realize that this is the proper form, so I shall comply with your rules for now. However, at the moment, my computer doesn't have Word on it. This is being typed on WordPad, so no autocorrect, or word count, or anything. Please forgive me for errors.

Sirius Black arrived outside a massive set of wooden doors that lead into an enormous mansion. Quickly calming the child in his arms, he walked forward. As he got closer to the door, a house elf appeared in front of him. He quickly recognized the elf, the only one the potters owned. "Leo!" He exclaimed.

The elf took one look at him, holding Harry in his arms, tear tracks on his cheeks, and a haggard expression on his face, and said. "Master paddy! Where Be my master and mistress? Why has yous taken master Harry from the safe place?" The elf was tense, and seemed ready to take Harry from him at any moment.

"Voldemort found them; Peter must have told him. James is OK, but...He Got Lily." Sirius choked out. "Leo, we need to keep Harry safe until James gets back." At the elfs questioning look, he continued "James took Lily somewhere, and told me to take Harry here until he came for us." The elf nodded, and the wooden doors suddenly opened. The three of them quickly entered the house, and the doors shut behind them with a resounding thud. Sirius made his way to the nursery, which was located deep within the mansion, at the back of the 4th floor west wing, across from the master suite. He laid Harry down in the crib, and made to go find somewhere to rest, but decided he would stay with Harry. He sat down in a comfy armchair next to the crib, and fell asleep after sliding his wand into his sleeve, where he could easily grab it.

He awoke to James shaking his shoulder. Jumping slightly, he looked around, making sure Harry was still in his crib. Once Sirius was assured that he was, he looked to James. James just nodded, and said "It's time for you and me to chat. Come on Padfoot, let's go down to my study. Leo, Watch Harry. Im sure you know how to attend to the needs of children. You did wonderful with myself."

"Yes master," the elf said as he popped in. Nodding again, James gestured with his head for Sirius to follow him. They made their way downstairs to the 3rd floor, where the Head of House's Study was located. James took a seat on one of the couches near the fire, while Sirius sat across from him. He sat silently for a few minutes, and then let out a large sigh.

"Sirius, I'm aware that you have many questions, and that I probably have many answers. So what I am going to do is talk. When I'm done, you can ask about anything that isn't clear. OK?" Sirius nodded, and motioned for James to begin. He took a deep breath, and began. "It shouldn't be that hard to guess how this all began, but there are some things you don't know about why we were hiding. Nearly a year and a half ago, Dumbledore told me and Lils about a prophecy that said that Harry had the power to beat Voldemort, and that only he could do it. The problem was, someone overheard the prophecy and told Voldemort. Dumbledore recommended that Lily and I go into hiding. So, as you know, we did. From what I can guess, Peter was working for Voldemort, and told him about the secret. He attacked the Cottage, and I tried to hold him off to give Lily time to get Harry back here. I think they must have put up anti-apparation and portkey wards. Neither worked inside the house. Regardless, he beat me, but instead of killing me, he stunned me, saying he would recruit me. Next thing I know, you're waking me up, and you know what happened next. After you left with Harry, I took Lily, and buried her in the family plot. Before I came inside though, I went back to Godric's Hollow. After searching the place, I found several things. Firstly, I found both Voldemort's wand, and robes, but no body. I also found Peter's wand. Then I noticed small trail of blood that lead to the garden. Under a bush, I happened to discover a badly injured rat hiding. Being the kind soul I am, I cauterized the wound on its chest, and brought it here. As of now, it resides in the basement, in one of the old training rooms. To make sure that my new pet didn't get away, I put in an unbreakable cage. Don't worry," He added, seeing Sirius sudden crazed look, "You can see it later. There were two other things I found when I searched the cottage. One was Dumbledore's magical signature, and the other was a book on protective magic, with a page about sacrificial protection dog-eared. I think Lily knew what was coming, and was ready. That's how Harry survived." He looked over at his best friend, and said "I'm done, ask away."

Sirius was pensive for a moment, then asked "What do you think about Dumbledore?"

James smiled, and shook his head. "Im not sure," he said. "I've always like the man, but I'm concerned about how fast he was about to get there. He was at the cottage no more than 5 minutes after Voldemort. He had to have been monitoring us. My real concern is whether or not he was there to look for us, or to make sure something had happened. I need to talk to him, and soon."

Sirius nodded. "What about Harry?" he asked

James looked confused. "What about him?" he asked back

"I mean what do we do now? Do we stay here? Do we go back into hiding? And what are we going to do about Harry? Im sorry James, but you've only been a parent for a little over a year, and let's be honest, Lily was the parent. You were more of an oversized playmate." Sirius said.

James cracked a small smile. "I've actually only put a little thought into it. I was thinking that we would stay here. I mean, Potter Manor has some serious wards, and we can add to them. We could raise Harry, and if things get too bad, we'll buy an island, and move there."

"What about Remus?"

"I-I feel bad about the way we've been treating him. I know that you were worried about the werewolves and Voldemort, but it was Remus. He's practically family. I was thinking we could have him come live with us and help raise Harry. Think about it. Someone has to be mature."

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, Merlin forbid you or I act like adults. And I know how you feel. I've regretted thinking about Moony like that for a while, but I was more concerned about the three of you, especially Harry. And as harmless as Remus is, I still felt some of that paranoia about a werewolf near Harry."

James nodded, then stood. Walking over to his friend, he clapped Sirius on the back, and said "Then as penance you can be the one to convince him to come live with us. Should be a fun challenge. If you need a secret weapon, you can say that I'll let him pay rent. You can just forget to tell him that rent is helping raise Harry and...doing laundry."

Sirius smirked. "Oh poor Remus. However shall he survive? What about you Prongs?"

"Well, my plans consist of having Leo move all of our stuff in, and then I was going to send Dumbledore a letter. After that, I don't know. How about this: get Moony here, and the three of us can go see my new pet rat tomorrow."

Sirius nodded, and then stood up and started to leave. When he reached the door, he turned back and said "James? As much as it pains me to say this, I feel as your friend and co-worker I must remind you that as hit-wizards we can only kill in self-defense, and if we've capture a criminal, we have to turn him in to the DMLE."

James looked at Sirius, and said "Oh Sirius, don't worry. We haven't apprehended a criminal, yet. We're just going to chat with Peter. If it turns out that he is a criminal, than we shall indeed turn him over to the Ministry. But not until we've had a long, long chat with him."

Sirius was sure that Peter was in for a rough day tomorrow. Then he realized that he didn't care, and in fact wanted to participate in making that day rough. He grinned evilly, his smile matching his fellow marauders, as he walked out of the study.

-0-

Remus Lupin was having what he had begin to consider a normal evening. Ever since his friends had gone into hiding, he felt that they were ignoring him. He was not so petty to say that he was mad at them, but it hurt a little. He knew that wizards in general would rather ignore him, but he thought his friends were different. He deiced that he didn't want to spend another night alone in his apartment brooding. If he was going to be hiding in the muggle world, he might as well enjoy some of the perks of it. 'A movie would be nice,' He thought to himself.

Just as he was getting his coat, he heard the telltale pop of apparation outside his apartment. Moving over to the door, he drew his wand. He raised it, and reached out to open the door. But before he could, whoever was on the other side started pounding on the door. Startled, he stopped and listened. Suddenly, he heard "Moony, get your furry arse over here and open this door!" Throwing the door open, he saw one of the people he least expected to see. His old friend from school: Sirius Black. Sirius just smirked seeing his shocked face. "Well, furball, you gonna invite me in?"

Remus just nodded, and after Sirius was inside, closed the door. Regaining his voice, he said "Sirius, what are you doing here? You can't be out! Voldemort might find you!"

Sirius just shook his head. "Sorry Moony, but things have changed. A lot has happened in the past few hours. First off, I need to apologize to you. I was suspicious of you because the werewolves had joined Voldemort. I'm Sorry, Remus, for ever doubting you. But now, I need you to come with me to Potter Manor."

Remus looked at Sirius like he was crazy. "What? Why?"

"Voldemort found Lily, James, and Harry. He attacked them, and killed Lily. Somehow, Harry managed to survive, and the bastard's gone! Harry vanquished him. James and I need you to come live with us and help raise Harry." Sirius said.

"Hold up. How did Voldemort find them? Dumbledore told me that they were perfectly safe. He said know one could find them." Remus asked.

Sirius looked down, and then back up at his friend. "We used a fidelius Charm, and originally, I was going to be the secret keeper. But I thought that Peter would be a better choice because no one would expect it. But the rat sold them out." Sirius was crying now. "It's my fault Lily's dead. If only I had been the secret keeper."

"Sirius, you can't know that. It was Peter who did it. Not you. Speaking of the rat, where is he?"

"We have him at Potter Manor. Another reason for you to come with me. We need to have a conversation with Peter." Sirius said venomously.

Remus was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Give a few minutes to pack my things."

"No need. Leo will take care of everything."

Remus smiled. "How is old Leo? Still using those funny nicknames?"

Sirius nodded. "Are you ready to be 'master wolfie' again?"

"Never."

"Thought so. Let's go." With that, they both apparated back to Potter Manor.

-0-

Albus Dumbledore couldn't sleep. He had been trying to sleep for almost an hour. The problem was, Harry kept popping up in his head. He couldn't help but worry. He was still alive, but Albus had no clue where he was. When he searched Godric's Hollow, he was surprised to find no bodies. He figured that Voldemort's body would be destroyed when the protective spell that Lily's sacrifice powered activated, but the lack of both Lily's and James' bodies was rather disturbing. He hoped Voldemort hadn't done anything with them. It would truly break his heart to have to witness the desecration of the corpses of two of his former students, and ones he favored at that.

He got out of bed, and made his way into his office. He sat down in his chair, and pondered all that had been destroyed because he failed to stop Tom Riddle in this very office. He was brought out of his musing by a regal looking black owl flying through his window. He checked his clock, it was nearly 2 in the morning. 'who could possibly be sending an owl at this time?' He wondered to himself. He nearly had a heart attack when he noticed the Potter insignia on the letter. Quickly grabbing the letter and tearing it open, he read it once quickly, then again at a more sedate pace.

Albus,

I need to keep this short, but there is much to discuss.

Voldemort attacked the cottage at Godric's Hollow. Peter betrayed us.

Lily is dead. Myself and Harry are at Potter Manor. Don't try to visit. It's nothing personal, the wards are turned up all the way to keep us safe for now.

We need to talk. Can I floo into you office sometime tomorrow, preferably early?

Just write a time on this paper and send it back with Noir.

With regards,

James Potter

Albus was in shock. If he was to be honest with himself, he had not expected James to live through the night. It would mean he needed to change his plans, but as he thought about it, he realized that this was for the best. 'With his father with him, Harry will have a much better childhood then he would have had at the Dursleys.' He realized he needed to let Minerva know that she no longer needed to watch that family, he quickly scribbled

Any time between 8 and 9 tomorrow morning.

He gave the parchment back to the owl, who took it, and flew off, quickly disappearing into the night. Feeling at ease for the first time in weeks, he quickly sent of a message via patronus to his transfiguration professor saying she could return to the castle. He then returned to his bedchambers, to acquire some much needed rest.

-0-

THE NEXT DAY

James Potter awoke from his nightmares with a shout, the weight of last night crashing down upon him. He wanted to cry, but knew that he couldn't. He had things to take care of. Taking care of his morning routine, he made his way downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, he noticed that Leo had already prepared breakfast, and he ate quickly, not wanting to miss his meeting with the headmaster. Noticing the clock said 8:05, he hurried to finish, and made his way to the floo. He arrived in the headmaster's office at 8:10.

Albus Dumbledore was extremely happy that James was still alive. He hadn't expected anyone besides Harry to come out of that cottage living. It was heartbreaking, but he knew that Voldemort needed to be stopped. For the greater good, he resolved himself to allowing two of his brightest students to perish. For the first time in his life, Albus Dumbledore was glad to be wrong.

"Please, James, take a seat," The old headmaster said. When he had done so, Albus leaned forward, and said "James, I'm so sorry for what has happened. If there's anything I can do, let me know."

James nodded. "Of course, headmaster," he said. "All I need right now are answers. Like how we didn't know Peter was a death eater. Or, how Harry survived. Maybe, you could tell me how you arrive at the cottage just minutes after Voldemort. And how Lily got her hands on a book on protection magic that referenced sacrifice." He finish, glaring at the old man sitting across from him.

Dumbledore sighed. "James, some of those answers are easier to find than others. We had no way of knowing about Peter. I might not have agreed with your choice to change the secret keeper, If captured, Peter wouldn't last long before he told the secret, but you were correct that everyone would expect Sirius to be the secret keeper, leaving Peter free to keep the secret in relative safety. It was just pure, unforeseen bad luck that Peter ended up being a traitor."

James just shook his head. "I should have noticed. There had to be a sign; something, anything, that could have warned us."

"Look at it this way James: we never see life coming. Fate has an unfortunate habit of taking unexpected turns when we need stability most. Even I could not have guessed Peter was a spy."

Looking at the older man, James nodded, then asked "What about Lily and Harry?"

"In Harry's case, I'm not entirely sure what happened. It might have something to do with the sacrificial magic you mentioned. On that front, I can provide a little more information. Indeed, I provided Lily with a book about protective magic. However, this was at her urging. She asked me for additional ways to protect Harry. So, I gave her a book that covered the different methods of protecting someone magically. The section on sacrificial magic was so small that I didn't even think she would notice it." Dumbledore drew his hand across his face, then continued. "Your last concern is quite simple to address. You see, James, I knew that eventually, the situation would change. I wasn't sure how, or in what way, but the war was shifting. So, as we placed the wards around your cottage, I slipped in a sensory ward that was tied to Voldemort's magical signature."

"YOU WHAT?" James exploded.

"Be calm, James," The headmaster said, "All it was was a ward that would notify me if Voldemort's magical signature appeared at the ward boundaries. The reason I did so, was because this way, we could tell not only if he was there, but if any death eaters were around. James, when Voldemort brands a death eater with the dark mark, he places magic into that tattoo. It's how he can summon them the way he does, or tell where they are. The ward would detect that, and notify me."

James only glared at the man across from him.

"I understand that you are upset, but that is the simple truth. I'm truly sorry, for everything. I know that you're angry with me, and that is alright. I expect it. Just, please, let me know if I can help with anything, I mean anything, you need. Especially with young Harry."

James, recognizing that he wasn't getting any more answers out of Dumbledore, rose. "Thank you, Albus. I will." He turned, and threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace, saying "Potter manor" as he stepped through the flames.

-0-

He awoke in a dark room. He couldn't see further than past his hands, and he couldn't move. His eyes darted from left to right, trying to pick out any details that might give him a hint to his whereabouts. Suddenly, there was a bright light. It shined directly into his eyes, and he immediately shut them, unable to use his hands to block the harsh light. It was silent for a moment, then he heard a voice. The voice was cold, with no emotion, except for contempt. He shivered, then whimpered, and finally went deathly pale when he heard the voice his old friend.

"Hello Peter."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, so this time, I have no excuses for my absence other than I'm lazy**_

"Hello Peter," The cold voice said.

"J-James. It's s-so good to s-see you." Peter whimpered

"How've you been Peter? It's been a while." James said, far more calmly then he thought he could have.

"I've b-been f-fine James. Been in London f-for a while." Peter managed. Inside, he wondered what was happening.

"Oh really? That's nice. Good to know that you're doing alright. You know, I was just reminiscing, thinking about the gang and all. The last time I saw everyone." James said, like he was discussing what he had for dinner the night before. "I actually saw both Sirius and Remus last night. When was the last time I saw you? It wasn't Harry's birthday party, was it?"

"I-I'm not s-sure-" Peter was stopped from finishing his answer by a heavy blow across the face.

"I WAS BLASTING YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE, PAST VOLDEMORT! WHOM YOU LET INTO MY HOME!" James screamed. "YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU BETRAYED US! YOU BASTARD!"

Peter threw his arms over his head, while yelling "I'm Sorry James, but he tortured me! He made me tell him the secret! I couldn't resist him!"

"YOU'RE SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY? DO YOU THINK FOR A SECOND THAT HAD YOU BEEN IN MY POSITION I WOULD HAVE SOLD YOU OUT? AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME HE TORTURED YOU! NO ONE KNEW YOU WERE THE SECRET KEEPER! THERE WAS NO WAY HE COULD HAVE KNOWN ABOUT THE SWITCH!"

"It had to have been Sirius, or even Remus. Y-you know," Peter said, backing up into the wall, "Sirius' brother is a death eater. And the werewolves have sided with the dark lord."

James was silent, then took a deep breath. "How dare you." He said, cold as ice. "How dare you go and accuse Remus of anything. After everything he has been through, you would blame him for your mistakes. And don't bring up Regulus, you know as well as I how much contact Sirius has with his family."

"James, I-" Peter began, but was stopped again, this time by a raised hand.

"Just don't, Peter. There's nothing you can say." James turned to leave, but stopped, and said "You know, when I was finishing my mastery, I was tasked with explaining the connection between the form an animagus takes compared to that witch or wizard's patronus. I discovered that similar to a patronus, someone's animagus form depends on that person's characteristics. I have a taste for the dramatic, I'm often too proud for my own good, and I take charge easily. Sirius is loyal to a fault, but playful and fun-loving. Lils was calm and beautiful, but when she was upset, she was a true tigress. I guess what I'm saying is, I often wondered how the quiet, friendly boy who I went ot school with for 7 years with ended up as a rat."

He walked over to the door. Stepping out of the room, he said "I guess I know the answer now, don't I?" He shut the door, and the light that had been in Peter's eyes went black.

-0-

September 1st, 1991

"Harry! Wake up!" A voice disturbed the young boy from his dreams. He had previously been soaring across the quiditch pitch, scoring goal after goal, and hearing the crowd chant his name over and over again. Suddenly was staring up into the face of his uncle Remus.

Rolling onto his side, he groaned "Five more minutes," And began falling back asleep.

Remus grabbed the blankets off the bed, saying "Oh no you don't." He snagged the pillow under Harry, letting his head hit the mattress. "I got suckered into waking you up today, and I plan to show Sirius that it is possible to get you up before 10 am. Now, rise and shine, up and at em, all that jazz. Get your lazy arse out of bed."

Sighing heavily, Harry rolled out of bed, landing on his feet. He sulked past his uncle into the bathroom. When Remus heard the sound of a shower turning on, he left the room. Making his way downstairs, Remus found Sirius and James at the kitchen table, each with coffee in front of them. Pouring himself a cup, he took his seat at the table.

"Sooo..." Sirius began, "How many minutes did he ask for this time? Ten or fifteen?"

"Five, actually."

"Really?" Sirius whistled. "And how many did he get?"

"None."

"Are you serious?" James cut in. At the gleam in Sirius' eyes, he quickly added "Not a word Padfoot."

"No. He's Sirius. I'm Remus. But to answer you question, Harry is showering."

Sirius wiped a fake tear away. "Oh Remus, thank you. Thank you for being there for me when no one else was. I always knew you were on my side."

James just shook his head. "How does Harry deal with you?"

Sirius grinned, and shot back "We're the fun uncles, while you're the stiff dad."

Remus nodded in agreement. "We've never made him go to his room."

"Never told him off for pranks."

"Never made him eat vegetables."

"Yeah, and I took him to his first titty-bar."

"Well, I took him to his-Wait, what?" Remus turned to look at Sirius.

James glared at Sirius. "Yes Sirius. What?"

Sirius tugged at his collar. "Um, you see, we-uh, Harry asked me-well, I asked him, but it wasn't-it's not like..." He was visibly sweating.

Suddenly, James whipped out his wand, and with a flick, Sirius was replaced by a heavy looking wooden drink bar. "You took my eleven year-old son to a titty-bar! Dammit Sirius!"

"Actually, I was ten." Both James and Remus' heads whipped around to see Harry standing in the doorway. "Though, in Sirius' defense, it was dark, and there wasn't much to see." He walked into the room, making his way over to the table, where he proceeded to gather food from the many platters of food available. Sitting down, he continued "Plus, it was wonderful insight into why Padfoot cant keep his tongue in his mouth when there's women around."

Bemused, James asked "And what was that, son?"

Harry smirked and said "The old dog was literally panting the whole time. He was physically unable to put his tongue back in his mouth. "

Both James and Remus began to chuckle, while Sirius stood up and said "I don't have to listen to this. Pup, be ready to leave in an hour." He walked out of the room.

When he had gone, Harry turned to his father and said "Though, you probably would have panted as well if you had seen some of these girls."

James just shook his head. "Sirius you bastard," he said, "You've corrupted my son."

-0-

 **Kings Cross Station**

"Remind me why dad isn't here?"

Harry and Sirius were standing on platform 9 3/4, saying their goodbyes before Harry boarded.

Sirius looked down at his best friend's son. Squatting so their eyes were level, he said "Harry, I may be absolutly pants at anything requiring responsibility, but even I can see what this is about. Don't you think for even a second that your father doesn't want to be here. It's pure shit luck that he had to serve as a witness in a trial this morning. You know as well as I do there is nothing he wouldn't do for you. I bet, had you asked him, he would've blown of the trial to be here."

Harry looked away. "I know. but..."

"You wanted him here for the first time you boarded the express."

Harry nodded. "Look at the bright side," Sirius continued. "Little Draco is in the same position as you. Lucius was required to attend to trail, so only Narcissa is here with him. At least you have a cool uncle."

"I wish mum could have been here." Harry said, tears forming in his eyes.

Pulling his godson into a hug, Sirius said "She is here." Pulling back, he pointed to Harry's heart, saying "Right here. Never forget that."

Harry smiled, and nodded. "Thanks Uncle Sirius."

Sirius stood up, and said "Now pup, a couple things before you go. Make sure you at least attempt to be civil with my nephew, and when that fails, don't hex him too bad. I have enough problems with out Cissy complaining about Draco complaining about you."

Harry only shrugged.

Sirius smiled. "Make sure you have fun, go to class, play pranks, eat well, sleep, yada yada. Most importantly, kiss a girl or two."

Rolling his eyes, Harry said "Sirius, regardless of everything you've taught me, I'm still only 11."

Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "Pish posh, your as old as your soul. and you've got the soul of a spry 16 year-old in the prime of his youth, ready to enjoy all that the world," He waggled his eyebrows, "And women, have to offer."

"And you've got the soul of a perpetual 7 year-old with an obsession for pranks." Harry shot back.

"Maybe," Sirius said. putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, he continued "Do me a favor pup, yeah?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, but nodded and said "Sure."

Smirking, Sirius whispered "Say 'Hi' to your girlfriend for me."

Harry grabbed his trunk, turned, and hopped on the train. Turning back to Sirius, he yelled "She's not my girlfriend Padfoot!" He turned down the hall, and found an empty compartment near the back of the car, at the end of the train. He loaded his trunk up above the seat, and sat down. "Not yet, anyway." He closed his eyes, and waited for his closest friend to arrive.

-0-

It was only 15 minutes later that the door to his compartment opened. He opened his eyes and smiled as a young girl with ice blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Standing up, he helped her put her trunk up beside his, before turning and pulling her into a hug. Daphne Greengrass was probably the only person in the world besides his father or his uncles who didn't care about his fame. She was also the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She was only 11, just like him, but he couldn't help be attracted to her. Releasing her from his hug, he sat back down, with her taking the seat next to him.

"It's good to see you too Harry." She said.

"I've missed you Daph," Harry said smiling.

She laughed. "Harry, it hasn't been more than a few days. I was at your birthday party, and I was at the manor just two weeks ago."

"I know, but I'm still allowed to miss my friends, aren't I?"

Daphne just chuckled and shook her head. "Sure Harry," she said, "Sure." Shifting, she leaned back against the side of the seat, and rested her feet on Harry's lap. Pulling a magazine on herbology from her bag, she settled in for the long journey. Casually flipping through the pages, she asked Harry "So, not that this really needs answering, but are you excited? About starting school?"

Harry scoffed. "Of course. You know how much I want to go. I want to live up to dad's expectations."

Smirking, Daphne quipped "Or his reputation."

Harry nodded. "That may play a small part of it. The Marauders means a lot to dad, as well as Sirius and Remus. I feel like I'd be letting them down if I didn't continue on in their name."

"I know Harry, I know."

"So..." Flicking her foot, her asked "What house are you going to be in?"

Suddenly the door to their compartment opened, and a nasally voice whined "With myself in Slytherin alongside all purebloods of noble breeding." In stepped a young boy with pale skin and hair. "Unfortunately for you, Potter, the only spot for someone as useless and untalented as you is Hufflepuff."

"Malfoy." Harry said sharply. "I'd say I'm glad to see you, but my father told me to only lie to someone who is worth lying to. And frankly, you aren't worth shit."

"Why you..." Malfoy began.

Harry interrupted him. "What has daddy taught you Draco? Besides how to grovel? Maybe how to act like you matter, or you have some power? Because, neither are accurate. We all know that the only reason your father isn't rotting in a cell is because he paid off most of the Wizengamot. But, you see, your father doesn't have a seat on the Wizengamot. I know for a fact that my father holds three seats himself, and proxies for another two. Plus, if the estimates are correct, the interest alone from the Potter account could cover 10 of what Lucius paid to 'prove' his innocence. So do yourself a favor: don't play with forces you don't understand, little boy, or you might find the combined weight of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Black, and Longbottom bearing down on you. "

Malfoy didn't say anything, he just stood in the doorway, fuming.

"In case you misunderstood," Daphne spoke up, "That was a dismissal."

Draco, red-faced and angry, opened his mouth to respond, but was beaten by Harry. "Yes yes, when your father hears about this, yada yada, leave." He waved his wand, and Draco was propelled from the compartment. Another flourish of his wand, and the door to Harry's compartment shut, and locked.

"Well, that was fun." Harry said.

"Oh Harry, as much fun as it is to taunt Draco, you shouldn't. His father is a death eater. You should be careful."

"Daph, you know that if Lucy so much as casts a stunner at me, he'd go away for the rest of his life, assuming Sirius let him live to see a courtroom."

"I know, but what if one day, something happens, and Sirius or your father can't fix it? What if someone hurts you?"

Harry smiled. "Oh Daph, have you so little faith? I'm perfectly able to take care of myself. I don't keep Sirius around for his jokes. He's been a wonderful dueling instructor. I'll be fine. I promise."

"OK Harry." Daphne nodded, and resumed her reading.

-0-

 **Potter Manor-Later that day**

"So," James asked, "How was he?"

"Fine. A little disappointed you couldn't be there, but I think he understood." Sirius said. "He got all snippy when I teased him about Daphne. Me thinks little Prongs has a crush."

"I should think so," Remus said. "He spends every possible moment at parties with her, and owls her regularly."

James nodded. "Speaking of the young lovebirds, how did the negotiations go?"

Remus pulled out a piece of parchment. "They were agreeable. Full combination. They were unable to have a second child, so this is the only thing they can hope for."

Sirius asked "Did they ask for line continuation? A second son as an heir?"

Remus shook his head. "Actually, no. I think David is resigned to the fact that the next best is pretty bad, so he took our offer. She would get their fortune after they pass, until then she would live off of Harry. Not that there are any problems there."

James looked thoughtful, then asked "Did they change any terms?"

"No." was the response.

"OK then." James found a quill, and signed the parchment. Handing it back to his friend, he said, "Bring it to the Goblins, they will file it. Have them make two copies, one for us, and one for David."

Remus nodded. "Should we tell him?"

It was Sirius that said "No. Let him stumble around for a bit. He's bad enough as it is. God forbid how they'd act if they knew that they were contracted to be married."


End file.
